(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a touch device and a display device including the same. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a touch device and a display device including the same that enable a multiple surface touch.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A touch device integrated or combined to a display device provides an interaction system to the display device. In the display device, when a graphic image is displayed on a display panel, a user may touch a screen of the display device (using an active stylus, a passive stylus, or a part of his or her body such as a finger) to interact with the display device, thereby providing an intuitive user interface.
Recently, display devices that enable a touch input on a back or lateral surface as well as on a front surface have been developed. When a typical touch panel such as a capacitive, resistive, or pressure sensitive type is applied to the display device, in order to enable a multiple surface touch (or a multiple surface touch input), it is required that a touch panel be provided in each surface of the display device to receive a touch input. Further, a plurality of touch sensing drivers are required to separately drive the touch panels provided in multiple surfaces. Increment of the touch panels and the drivers for supporting a multiple surface touch increases size and cost of the display device. Further, when a multiple surface touch is applied to a transparent display, transmittance may deteriorate due to a touch panel, and since electrode patterns of the touch panel are viewed by a user, visibility may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.